Unheard
by Light The Visionary
Summary: Because Matt had to have an opinion on what was going on with Mello. Companion Piece to Unspoken. MelloMatt. Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – And I am back with Matt's POV of Unspoken ! I'm quite surprised actually, because I didn't think I'd actually do it x]**

**Anyway, here it is, and just for claritys sake, I imagine this to be set in 2005, hence, Matt playing the at the time newly released Future Perfect. And having a PS2.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own. I did however, use to have a copy of Future Perfect. But my brother stole it along with the PS2 when he moved out.**

**The twat.**

* * *

I love sickdays. And naiive guardians. And TimeSplitters. I _really_ love TimeSplitters. I've been playing for about.. Five days straight now? Sunday to Wednesday... Yeah, that sounds about right. Education's overrated anyway.

Unfortunatly, it's 11am so it's time for me to get into bed and play the invalid for a while. Roger always comes to check up on the sick kids between 11 and 12. He's painfully predictable at times.

I rise from my place on the floor and quickly turn off the TV, (but not my Play Station, mind you) and toss a hoodie over the PS2 in order to hide the little green light before hopping into bed and doing my very best to look sick and pathetic.

Sure enough, within the hour a knock comes from the door and Roger lets himself in.

"Good morning Matt, how are you feeling?" he says, with a look of concern which is about as genuine as my illness.

"Mhmm." I reply with my usual eloquence.

"I presume that means 'not well enough to attend class today'. Alright, I'll check in on you again tomorrow." He says, and I swear it was a threat.

He leaves the room and by the time his footsteps have faded, I've already locked the door and am back shooting the shit out of things.

Hey, with that speed, I could be a superhero!

...Okay Matt, one thing at a time. Beat the game first, and then we'll think about taking the more hands on approach to catching criminals.

While wearing tights.

Yeah, and suddenly that idea's not so appealing anymore.

The next few hours are a blissful blur of guns, zombies and blowing shit up and before I know it, Mello's back from class.

"Hey Matt." he greets.

I grunt in response and out of the corner of my eye (No, the goggles surprisingly don't affect my peripheral vision) I can see him head towards his bed.

Oh dear. It appears that Mello's Swag ( And yes, it does deserve capitalisation) has made a reappearence.

Looks like I'll have to sit him down later and explain to him that he's not black. Again.

We stay silent and I quickly lose my self in the game.

Until Mello has to go and get all fucking talkative.

"Matt?" He calls, and I nod. Probably a big fucking mistake seeing as how it's an invitation for him to keep being a distraction.

After a few seconds of quiet, I find myself getting a tad worried.

Nothing causes Mello to go quiet. NOTHING.

"What did you do?" I ask, regretfully pausing the game mid-fight and placing the controller beside me.

"Well?" I ask again.

"I didn't do anything." He says.

Oh, yeah. And I'm Cloud fucking Strife.

"I didn't!" He insists.

Hmm. Okay, so **maybe** he is innocent. This time.

"What did you want then?"

Again with the fucking silence.

"Mello, I'm just about on a boss level..." I say reaching my controller in a way that's probably not as discreet as I wanted it to be.

"Nothing." He says, and I shrug, returning to my game and mentally preparing myself to kick Crow's ass.

"You alright?" I call over my shoudler, and I catch a glimpse of a quick nod.

...A quiet, seemingly unsure Mello?

What the fuck alternate universe did I land in?

* * *

**A/N – I know, too short and no Mello – lovin' as of yet. I just think Matt is the type to leave love go unnoticed until it almost literally slaps him in the face.**

**Hope you enjoyed x]**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Chapter II. I once again surprise myself, and most likely others, by actually updating. It's short, but so was the second chapter of 'Unspoken'. I made it as long as I could. There were a few parts in this which I ended up deciding would be better in Chapter III, and as a result this is shorter than it was originally. That's all I've to say really.

And of course, to my reviewers, you win at life. Thank you for being so awesome.

Disclaimer - I don't own. Whatever.

CareersFTW – I told you so.

* * *

I dislike Sundays. That 'class tomorrow' feeling is worse than a hangover.

Not that I'd know...

Moving on.

The current time is 11.07pm, and I'm smoking my 46,763rd (( according to Mello )) cigarette of the day.

I think he may have been exaggerating slightly.

It's really only like, my 17th.

"Matt!" Mello suddenly calls, shooting up in his bed.

I silently consider not answering him, but quickly dismiss the idea as he tends to get violent when he's ignored, and I'm feeling rather fragile this evening.

"What?" I ask, reaching for another cigarette as my current one is just about down to the filter.

Mello studies me, and after a minute or two, I start to get somewhat creeped out.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"Um, no reason" he answers suspiciously quickly.

I shrug. After all, what could I say?

Awkward silences make me uncomfortable.

Maybe I'll strike up a conversation about economic downturn and industrial expansion resulting in earthly decay to fill the silence.

Or maybe something about penguins.

I blink in surprise at my increasingly odd thought pattern and exhale a lung full of tar and nicotine. I'm about to start ranting about the lack of Penguin Rights in England, but Mello (( Thankfully )) beats me to it.

Starting a conversation, obviously. Not the Penguin Rights bit.

"I love you." He says. As calmly as if he'd just announced it was raining. Actually, probably a bit more calm, seeing as how he hates the rain and all.

Wait... I love you?

…

What?

My heart rate honestly just raised dramatically.

Cardiac Arrest, how are you?

Okay, okay, calm down Mail. I said CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Alright. I'm good. I must have misheard. Or misinterpreted.

Yeah, that's it! He meant it in a **friendly** way. That's all.

Kay, then, Matt.

Act Casual.

"I love you too." I say evenly. I even consider examining my nails to look more nonchalant, but I think it would have been overkill.

"You do?" He asks, sounding considerably more surprised about a declaration of platonic love. Especially when he started it.

Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Again.

"..Sure. You're the best friend I ever had."

..._Best friend I ever had?_

Seriously, is that the best I could come up with?  
I disappoint me sometimes.

"That all?" I ask, trying to get away from the awkwardness.

I'm beginning to wish I ranted about Penguins when I had the chance.

"Yeah." He says, flopping down onto his bed. I dispose of my cigarette á la window and follow his lead, settling down in my own bed.

"Night Mels." I say, turning off the lamp and gathering my army of pillows.

"Night." he says.

I fully expected to spend the night trying to figure out what the fuck just happened, but only one thought crosses my mind before I practically pass out.

_Why the fuck do I feel disappointed?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Here's chapter III, if there's anyone still interested in this. I know it's been a while... But I now live with the girl who made me write this. And it's really hard to avoid someone when you sleep next door to them.

So, here we have it – the third and final chapter of 'Unheard'. It'll probably be short, considering, but I hope someone still enjoys it.

CareersFTW- It's been a long time coming. A VERY long time coming. But I stuck to my deadline **-**cough**-** and here it is. I hope you find it as easy to get me to do my assignments -_-

* * *

This week lasted forever. Every minute that past felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a day.

Although that may have been because I had a two hour class on the American Revolution earlier.

It's late now, and I'm doing the same thing I do every night – try to take over the world.

Or, more accurately, sitting in an alcove in the library not- so- subtly smoking my way through a packet of Benson. There's worse ways to spend an evening, if you ask me. Knowing Mello, he's elbow deep in chocolate right now.

Speaking of... Where is Mello? I haven't seen him since Lit this morning. Unusual as it is for him to miss classes.

I inhale a lungful of smoke and put out the filter on the windowsill. Grabbing my laptop, I stand and make my way towards our room.

* * *

"Mell?" I call, poking my head around the door. Nothing. I feel the beginnings of annoyance and dump my laptop onto my desk. I have to admit, chasing my angry bipolar room mate around can get very trying at times. I shut the door behind me a bit harder than necessary as I step out into the hall. In all reality, Mello could be anywhere.

...And what the hell was that the other night? Why, of all emotions, did I feel disappointed? I've always had a thing for Mello. Well, almost always. Coming to a new country and being screamed at in a language you don't understand isn't the best first impression of someone. But after a few years of tolerating his many, many fits of violent anger and tantrums, I had to wonder why I bothered. After a few days careful contemplation, I can to inarguable conclusion that love is in fact a dickhead.

Never in my life have I considered that there was a chance he felt the same though. And even now, I can't really figure out why I'm considering telling him how I feel. I know how it'll end- there's only one way it could. And all things considered, I quite like my current set up. Mello might by a whiny little shit, but he keeps out of my way a lot of the time, cleans up after himself and has no issues with the lingering smell of smoke that's always present in our room.

I must be insane.

Lost in my thoughts, I only just avoid a collision with Whammy's resident Number One.

"Hello, Matt." Near greets quietly.

"Hey. What's up?" I reply.

Near stares at me. "...The sky" he states in a complete deadpan.

Okay, yeah, this conversation needs to end.

"Haha, yeah. Eh, sorry Near, I'm actually in a hurry, so..."

"You're looking for Mello, yes?" Near says, positioning himself so he's blocking my path.

"Eh, yeah." I say reluctantly. I glance at my watch- it's getting late, and I really want to find him before curfew.  
"I noticed him heading in the direction of the kitchen a while ago." he says, recapturing my attention.

"Oh, great! Thanks Near. What's the betting he's eaten the entire chocolate supply?" I laugh.

"I wager that he's eaten between 7 and 12 bars of chocolate." He says with a slight smile on his face.

"...Is that a legitimate bet?" I stare at him. He nods.

"Alright, you're on! 10 pounds says he's eaten more than 12."

"Agreed." Near says contentedly.

I laugh, sidestepping the albino and making my way towards the kitchen.

Near making a bet? What sorcery is this?

I hurry down the hall, my mind purely focused on finding Mello.  
"Oh, and Matt?" Near calls after me.

"What?" I yell over my shoulder.

"You should tell him."  
I freeze. What the fuck? I turn to face Near and he just gives me the same smug smile he gives Mello after every exam.

"You should. It'd make you both happier" He reiterates and leaves me standing alone.

… I hate that guy sometimes.

What does he mean by tell Mello? He doesn't know shit about either of us. Stupid goddamn...-

My train of thought is interrupted as I quickly round a corner, skidding on an unidentified substance and hitting the opposite wall.

I glare at the offending puddle and sniff in annoyance as I'm hit the the unmistakable scent of strawberry jam.

Goddamnit, Beyond.

I wipe my shoes on the skirting boards and reach the kitchen without any further incidents. I'm plotting the best way to murder Beyond in his sleep as I reach the heavy double doors leading to the kitchen.

I reach out for the door and hesitate. What the hell am I meant to say to him? Am I really going to tell him that I love him? Without any sort of armour?

Everything's fine between us. Nothing needs to change. I'll just tell him to stop drowning his sorrows in chocolate and to grow a pair. And then duck.

Yeah, that's a good plan. We'll go with that.

"Mello?" I call as I poke my head around the door.

"Mello? You in here?" I'm barely finished speaking when I catch sight of him. And man, he looks like shit. I hear him mumble under his breath as I make my way towards the table.  
As I catch a glimpse of the wrappers littering the table, I sigh.

I sit down across from him and as inconspicuously as I can, I count the chocolate papers.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Great, now I owe Near money as well as being in the same room as a PMS-ing German.

I remove my goggles and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Mello, we need to talk."

...Wait, what? No, we don't need to talk. What happened to the plan?  
Bad Matt. Say 'we need to go back to our room, Roger will be checking in a while'.

"IhavesomethingtotellyoubutId on'tknowhowsoI'mjustgoingtospititout"

God fuck damnit. I should not be allowed to say things.

"Matt? Who did you kill?" Mello asks carefully.

I stare at him. Kill someone? No, stupid Mello. If either of us ends up killing someone, we both know it'll be you.

"What? Kill? No. God, no" I say. But I've started this shit now. How am I going to get out of it?

"What then?" he asks, and for the love of Christ, I am not able to deal with this pressure.

I close my eyes and make a split second decision.

"Iloveyou." ...There. I said it. Now, I can sit back and watch as Godzilla shits all over out relationship.

3...2...1...

"WHAT? NO! BAD MATTY! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT! I GET TO SAY THAT! FOR FUCKS SAKE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR TWO MOTHERFUCKING WEEKS!"

And here he...hang on. The fuck?

He... I... WHAT?

"You...love me?" I ask, voice nearly above a whisper. At this point, I honestly can't tell if I'm expecting a vow of devotion or if the best I can hope for is to not get blood on the ceiling.

Mello launches himself at me and I just about have time to decide that it was the latter. I close my eyes to brace myself for the inevitable punching, but it never comes.

Instead, his lips find my own.

And I just pretty much go into shock.

His lips mesh with mine and I'm overwhelmed by the sensation of falling.

I collide with something solid and I fell my breath being knocked out of me.

Okay, so literally falling. Fucking great.

Mello pulls away from me and I stare up at him in confusion.

"Love you, Matty" he smiles brilliantly.

I'm startled out of my near comatose state and open my mouth to tell him that that was the least romantic situation I have ever heard about in my life.

"Ahem" a cool voice interrupts me.

And fuck my actual life.

Roger glares at us from the doorway and as I look up at him I realise the absolute shit we made out of the chair. And the table.

Fuck my actual life twice.  
"Looks like you boys have had an... interesting evening" Roger says, sounding thoroughly unimpressed.

I smile weakly, hoping that he'll just yell and then let us go.

"My office, now." He says. No such luck.

Mello stands up, dragging me with him and I grab his wrist.

I'm tempted to continue telling him that he has no sense of romance or style, but I decide to be nice.

Just this once.

"Love you too, Mels."

Roger coughs from outside and we hurry out behind him.

So, right now, I owe Near money, I owe Beyond a punch in the face, my back hurts and it's entirely possible we're about to die.

...I regret nothing.


End file.
